Yuki Matsuoka
Yuki Matsuoka is a female voice actress who voices Aiko Senoo from Ojamajo Doremi. She comes from the Hirano-ko ward from Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Womens University and is affiliated with Production Baobab. She has done many VA's and her first ever role is known to be Aiko. Voice Roles The following list only includes roles for Ojamajo Doremi-related media. Animation *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie'' - Aiko Senoo *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi'' - Aiko Senoo *''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater'' - Aiko Senoo Music *''Ojamajo Carnival!!'' - Performer* *''Nichiyoubi wa Mahou no Ko'' - Performer* *''Onnanoko wa Benkyoujuu!'' - Performer* *''Aiko ni Omakase!'' - Performer *''Paatto Ikou!!'' - Performer *''Jingle Bells'' - Performer* *''Santa Claus is Coming to Town'' - Performer* *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - Performer* *''Here Comes Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Silent Night'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru'' - Performer* *''Koe wo Kikasete'' - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta'' - Performer* *''Aruki da Sou yo'' - Performer *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Aiko)'' - Performer *''Tomodachi no Uta'' - Performer* *''Sora Made Jumping'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN²'' - Performer* *''Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer* *''Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!!'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Carnival!! (+2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Pirikapiri♥Lucky!'' (MAHO-Dō Version) - Performer* *''Lupinasu no Komoriuta (+1 Version)'' - Performer* *''Natsu no Mahō'' - Performer* *''Yūgure Buranko'' - Performer *''Aiko no Sweet Song ABC'' - Performer *''Ojamajo Happy Christmas'' - Performer* *''Joy to the World'' - Performer* *''White Christmas'' - Performer* *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo de BAN² Remix Version'' - Performer* *''DANCE! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!!'' - Performer* *''Dokkān! Party Time!!'' - Performer* *''Soreyuke! Majo Ranger'' - Performer* *''MAHO de Cha-cha-cha!! (-2 Version)'' - Performer* *''Ao no Kanata he'' - Performer *''Naisho Yo! Ojamajo'' - Performer* *''Suteki Mugendai'' - Performer* * - Performed as part of MAHO-Dō. Audio Drama *''Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 3: Ojamajo Happy-py Drama Theater!'' - Aiko Senoo *''MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Screen Theme and Secret Story'' - Aiko Senoo *''Aiko's Super Lo~ng Day'' - Aiko Senoo *''Aiko's Daily Class Records "Aiko's Demon Coach"'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 7: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Drama Theater - MAHO-Dou's Witch World Happy-py Tour!!'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 1'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi 17 Drama CD Vol. 2'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi 19 Drama CD'' - Aiko Senoo Video Game *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Maho-dou Dance Carnival!'' - Aiko Senoo *''Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Maho-dou Smile Party'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Maho-dou Eigo Festival'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: Nijiiro Paradise'' - Aiko Senoo *''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou'' - Aiko Senoo Trivia *''Numerous claims show her birthday as 1982. But most things list it as 1970'' *''Has a pet ferret named Ramune'' *''Her blood type is revealed to be A.'' Gallery YukiMatsuoka.png Yuki.png|Yuki Matsuoka in 2004 External Links *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=5683 *https://myanimelist.net/people/73/Yuki_Matsuoka Category:Real Life Category:Staff Category:Voice Actors